Miłość w LaRousse
by Laluch
Summary: Yey! Historia odgrywa się od momentu kiedy May przeprowadza się z Petalburgu do LaRousse. Poznaje tam Drew, Rei, Ash, Misty i wielu innych! A jakie przygody ją czekają? Zobaczcie sami! Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Flavescentshipping, Ikarishipping, OCxOC, lekkie Pikeshipping, lekkie Sommeliershipping. Oraz pojawi się coś takiego jak DrAsh! Co to? Tajemnica... :3 Przeczytaj!
1. Chapter 1

**Witam ponownie! Kolejna historia stworzona przeze mnie jednak tym razem będzie miała rozdziały. :3 Jestem trochę podekscytowana ponieważ od miesiąca wymyślam wszystko do tej historii wraz z moją przyjaciółką którą pozdrawiam~! (Heheh... pokaże jej to później X''D) Wolałabym to wszystko narysować, jednak mam zbyt wielkiego lenia =3= I zostaje wszystko napisać. I wybaczcie za różne... niedociągnięcia(?)... whatever. Dobra. Koniec z tym, trzeba brać się do roboty więc...**

**Laluch**** nie posiada żadnych Pokemonów, oprócz postaci Sarah (matki Drew), Rei i Damona.  
**

_Normalna POV_

Zielono włosy chłopak wstał z łóżka. Spojrzał przez okno. Słońce wpadało przez szybę a niebo było przejrzyste. Nawet nie zauważył iż obok właśnie przeprowadza się rodzina w której jest dziewczyna która właśnie na niego spogląda. Dzień zaczynał się jak każdy inny. Poszedł do łazienki, umył się, umył zęby i przebrał. Zszedł schodami na dół do jadalni.

''Dzień dobry kochanie!'' powiedział miękki i kobiecy głos. To była matka Drew, Sarah. Miała piękne, blond, falowane do ramion włosy i przenikliwe zielone oczy.

''Dobry mamo..'' odpowiedział Drew. To był Drew Hayden - najbogatszy nastolatek w całym mieście LaRousse, obiekt westchnień każdej dziewczyny. Jeden z najlepszych uczniów w Szkole.

Nastolatek usiadł na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Właśnie leciał program przeznaczony dla początkujących trenerów. Drew dokładnie pamiętał jego pierwszego Pokemona. Był nim Budew **(nie wiem jakiego pierwszego Pokemona miał Drew, więc w tej historii będzie to Budew .3.)** który ewoluował w Roselie zjawiającą (jaką płeć ma Roselia ._.?) się właśnie u boku swego właściciela.

''Ros, Rose!'' ''_Ktoś przeprowadził się obok_'' **(Tak, będę dawała tłumaczenie Poków)** odpowiedział Pokemon. Chłopak spojrzał dziwnie na swojego podopiecznego. Postanowił sprawdzić czy to prawda. Podszedł do okna aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Stała tam wielka ciężarówka z której wynoszono meble do domu. Obok szwendał się jakiś mężczyzna dyrygując co i gdzie trzeba postawić oraz młoda kobieta. Nagle zza domu który stał obok wyleciała dwójka dzieci. Jeden wyglądał na około 12 lat, miał cyrankowe włosy, brązowe oczy i czarne okulary. Nosił na sobie czarne spodenki, zieloną koszulkę i zielone trampki. Za nim biegła dziewczyna w mniej-więcej wieku Drew, a mianowicie 15. Miała brązowe włosy, niebieskie - jak ocean oczy i czerwoną chustkę na głowie. Ubrana była w czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączkach, białą spódniczkę i czerwone trampki. Wymachiwała pięścią na chłopca i krzyczała coś do niego, a tamten tylko uciekał i się śmiał.

''Dziwna rodzina...'' pomyślał Drew. Jednak najbardziej przykuła jego wzrok tamta dziewczyna.

''Jest śliczna, nie uważasz?'' Odpowiedziała nagle Sarah. Serce Drew podskoczyło do gardła ze strachu.

''Mamo! Nie strasz mnie!...'' Powiedział donośnym głosem. ''... i nie, nie jest śliczna...'' dodał odwracając głowę w stronę okna i rumieniąc się trochę.

''Taaak... na pewno'' Powiedziała kobieta klepiąc syna po głowie. ''A teraz choć jeść - śniadanie już gotowe. Ouh, i idź obudź swoją siostrę. Wygląda na to że jeszcze śpi.'' Dodała kobieta.

''Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkk?! Obudzić?! Mamo! Przecież ona śpi jak suseł!'' Odpowiedział z przerażeniem chłopak.

''No proooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooszę...' ' Powiedziała Sarah z oczętami szczeniaczka. Nastolatek spojrzał na nią i mrucząc coś pod nosem ruszył w stronę schodów.

''Jest taki sam jak jego ojciec...'' Pomyślała z uśmiechem kobieta.

_Drew POV_

Kiedy stałem już przed pokojem Rei obmyślałem plan jak ją obudzić. Naprawdę ciężko jest to zrobić - wręcz niemożliwe. Rzuciłem swój pokeball w powietrze z którego wyszedł Masquerain.

''Masque!'' Odpowiedział szczęśliwy pokemon. Postanowiłem użyć bąbelków do obudzenia swojej siostry. Otworzyłem drzwi gotowy do wydania rozkazu do ataku. Jednak ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Rei nie było w łóżku.

_Normalna POV_

Chłopak zaczął szukać swojej siostry przestraszonym wzrokiem po całym pokoju.

''Kogo szukasz?'' Odpowiedział głos zza jego pleców. Serce Drew ponownie podskoczyło do gardła, a po plecach przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Odwrócił się aby zobaczyć swoją siostrę z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nazywała się Rei, **(ouh yeah, moja OC'ka .3.)** i była o rok młodsza od Drew - 15. Miała długie - aż za uda blond włosy i piękne, czyste niebieskie oczy. Na głowie posiadała brązową rogatkę, a na twarzy kilka piegów (piegi są fajne ^^). Twarz chłopca nagle zrobiła się cała czerwona ze złości. Zaczęli się gonić po korytarzu aż do kuchni, gdzie potem uspokoiła go ich matka.

_May POV_

Dzień zapowiadał się okropnie! Nie dość że trzeba było wcześnie wstać, to jeszcze przeprowadzka! Tata dostał w jakimś mieście... bodajże LaRousse awans i musimy się przeprowadzić. Pakowanie zaczęłam już wczoraj. Jednak cały czas mam wrażenie że czegoś zapomniałam... nieważne. Jak już się spakowaliśmy weszliśmy do samochodu i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na oddalający się dom_. _Jechaliśmy kilka godzin. Za każdym razem gdy jakieś auto przejeżdżało, ja i Max machaliśmy osobom w środku. Tylko kilku nam odmachało a reszta albo się na nas dziwnie patrzyła, albo śmiała. Gdy podjeżdżaliśmy pod nowy dom, mój wzrok przykuł dom obok. Był ogromny, z bardzo pięknym i zadbanym ogrodem. Były tam krzaki róż, lawendy, żurawki i wielu innych. Stały tam drzewa pod którymi była huśtawka. Dom miał pełno okien, a u samej góry stał jakiś zielono włosy chłopak z rozpiętą koszulą. Wyglądał tak bardzo... huh... nieważne. Moje policzki od razu przybrały kolor szkarłatu. Oczywiście Max musiał to zauważyć i zaczął się ze mną drażnić. On wyszedł z samochodu i zaczął uciekać a ja postanowiłam go gonić. Zaczęłam krzyczeć na niego aby przestał i wymachiwać pięścią. A on jeszcze bardziej i głośniej wymawiał ''Zakochana May, zakochana May!''. Goniliśmy się tak przez dobrą godzinę póki mama nie zawołała nas na śniadanie.

_Normalna POV_

Po śniadaniu Caroline oświadczyła że idzie do sąsiadów z ciastem aby się zaprzyjaźnić. Szatynka wstała i powiedziała że idzie wraz z nią. Wyszły z domu trzymając ciasto w rękach. Okazało się że idą do domu w którym May widziała tamtego chłopaka. Jej twarz zbladła.

''Coś się stało kochanie?'' Zapytała troskliwym głosem Caroline.

''...J-ja moż...'' nie dokończyła ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się. Stała w nich Sarah.

''Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc?'' zapytała.

''Oh, my przyszliśmy się przywitać! Właśnie się wprowadziliśmy obok - tuż tam.'' Powiedziała wskazując na ich dom.

''Zapraszam!'' Odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie kobieta wpuszczając gości do domu.

''Dreeeeeeeeeew! Reeeeeeeeeeeeei! Goście przyszli!'' Zawołała. Nagle po schodach zaczęła w podskokach schodzić dziewczyna. Miała na sobie wysokie, brązowe buty, czarne pończochy, **(takie, nooooooooooooooo... długie skarpetki aż do ud, o!)** krótkie niebieskie spodenki, białą koszulkę i niebieską bluzę oraz brązową rogatkę. Przez klatkę piersiową miała przewieszoną białą torbę z niebieskim pokeballem. Spojrzała z uśmiechem na May.

''Witaj! Jestem Rei! A tam ten idiota za mną to Drew.'' Powiedziała wskazując na chłopaka który właśnie schodził. Miał ubrane granatowe spodenki, czarną bokserkę a na nią nałożoną rozpiętą, fioletową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Na nogach miał czarne trampki.

''Miło mi, jestem May!'' Szatynka odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

''Dzieci, zaopiekujcie się May. Ja idę z panią Caroline porozmawiać na podwórku'' Oznajmiła Sarah. I jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła ponieważ chwilę potem grupka nastolatków została sama w domu.

''Więc...'' zaczął Drew ''... idziemy do twojego pokoju Rei?'' Powiedział.

''Co to, to nie!'' Zaprzeczyła. Chwyciła Drew i May za ramiona i poprowadziła przez schody i korytarz do pokoju chłopca. Był on ogromny, miał zielone ściany i biały sufit. Drzwi stały w lewym dolnym rogu a na przeciwko ich były meble. Mianowice była to szafka i biurko z ciemnego drewna - takiego samego jak konstrukcja łóżka. Łóżko miało białą kołdrę i poduszki na których właśnie leżał Absol. Pokemon spojrzał dziwnie na osoby w pokoju i podszedł do May. Otarł się o jej nogę ''mrucząc''. **(._. Absol mruczy, wut?)** Szatynka zaczęła go głaskać dopóki zza drzwi nie wyszła reszta gromady Drew. Był to Flygon, Roselia, Butterfree i Masquerain.

''Woah...'' powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

''Właśnie! Pokaże ci też swoje pokemony!'' Krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Rei. ''Wychodźcie wszyscy!'' Zawołała rzucając swoje ''kulki'' w powietrze. Z jej pokeballi wyszedł Onix - który musiał się skulić aby nie rozwalić dachu pokoju, Eevee który wskoczył na ramię swojej właścicielki, Minun który postąpił jak jego poprzednik, Mudkip, Arcanine i Dratini. ''Oraz...'' Dodała wyciągając z jej torby różowe jajo z niebieskimi kropkami. ''... to.''

''Woooooooooowwww...'' Powiedziała jeszcze głośniej niż przedtem. Drew tylko skrzyżował ręce i prychnął.

''Co się z niego wykluje?'' Zapytała szatynka.

''Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję że będzie to fajny pokemon! Może to Bulbasaur albo Larvitar lub Feebas który ewoluuje w pięknego Milotica. Możliwe iż będzie to Happiny albo Snivy albo,albo,albo...''

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK! Moje pokeballe! Zostawiłam je w tamtym domu! Nie, co teraz!'' Krzyknęła nagle May. Rei podbiegła od razu aby ją uspokoić.

''Phy, zapomnieć własnych pokeballi. Widać że jesteś niedoświadczonym trenerem.'' Prychnął Drew przerzucając swoje włosy w swój ''Drewowski'' sposób. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego tylko pustym wzrokiem a on zadał pytanie ''Co?''

''Nieważne... ja niedoświadczona?! JA?! To chyba ty jesteś niedoświadczony kapuściana głowo!'' Krzyknęła szatynka na zielonookiego.

''K-Kapuściana głowo-o...? Tylko na tyle cię stać, Redzie?'' Odpowiedział chłopak.

''Kapuściana głowa!''

''Red!''

''Kapuściana głowa!''

''Red!''

''KAPUŚCIANA GŁOWA!''

''RED!''

''KAPUŚCIANA GŁOWA!''

''RED!''

''ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ!'' Krzyknęła blondynka.

''To on/ona zaczął/zaczęła!'' Odpowiedzieli chórem. Spojrzeli na siebie - obaj byli cali czerwoni ze złości. May nie dawała spokoju i pokazała mu język i odwróciła się plecami.

''Widać jaka jesteś niedojrzała...'' Odpowiedział zielono włosy i odwrócił się plecami również.

''O Boże, za jakie grzechy...?'' Zaczęła się nad sobą użalać Rei. ''Ale wracając do Mayowych pokaballi - polecimy na Flygonie Drew.'' Powiedziała wskazując na pokemona.

''Flygon, Fly!'' ''_Ale ja was wszystkich nie udźwignę!_'' Jęknął stworek.

''Więc... poleci tylko May i Drew'' Oznajmiła niebieskooka. **(May i Rei mają niebieskie oczy... i Dawn ._. Oh God...)**

''Zwariowałaś?!'' Odpowiedzieli chórem. ''Nie lecę z nim/nią!''

''Ahhh... nawet wspólnie wymawiają te same słowa'' Zamarzyła. ''Miłość, ja wam to mówię! MIŁOŚĆ!'' Powiedziała skacząc po całym pokoju blondynka. Jednak na środku zatrzymała się i spojrzała na nich. Obaj puszczali jej wzrok śmierci który zabiłby każdego ducha, może i nawet samą śmierć.

''Ojojoj...'' Odpowiedziała cichutkim głosem.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Dobra, polecę z nią...'' Oznajmij w końcu chłopak. Szatynka spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Ten nawet na nią nie spojrzał tylko odwrócił wzrok jeszcze bardziej. Jednak Rei zauważyła na jego policzkach lekki róż. W środku duszy śmiała się na cały głos i tym samym była szczęśliwa. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała aby jej brat rumienił się przy jakieś dziewczynie.

''D-Drew... nap''

''Reeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Koooooooooooooochaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanieeeeeeeeeeeeeee tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy mooooooooooooooojeeeeeee! Gdzieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee jesteeeeeeeeeeeeśśśśśś? Czyżbyyyyyyy znóóóóóóów uuuuu swojeeeeeeeeeeego oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaannnnnnnn? Odeeeeeeeeezzzzwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiij sięęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę!'' Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć na cały głos. Jednak nie był to kobiecy głos, ale męski. I to w dodatku słyszany już wiele razy przez Rei i Drew.

''Cholera...'' Powiedziała Rei.

**OMG, mam nadzieję że pierwszy rozdział się podoba ^^ I wiem, jest krótki - Gomene : Pisałam go 3 dni, plus 5 razy kliknęłam jakiś klawisz i cała historia mi się usuwała =3= Nie fajnie było, ojjj... nie fajnie. Gdybym była wtedy sama w domu to zapewne dawno by go już tutaj nie było. Nieważne. Jest to moja pierwsza historia tego typu więc miejcie wyrozumiałość. I przepraszam za wszelakie błędy itp. A kto jest tą osobą której tak bardzo boi się Rei? Zobaczycie w kolejnym rozdziale! Dzięki za przeczytanie i zostawcie komentarze! :3 Baju!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Witam was! Przepraszam że tak długo nie pisałam (jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta =3=) ale miałam zaległości do poprawienia, chociaż i tak zwaliłam sprawdzian z matematyki i trzeba poprawiać -^- Dobra, nie ważne. Mam nadzieję iż tym razem nie kliknę Warui (ouh yeah, nadałam imię klawiszowi... lol. Dziwna jestem ._. Warui - zły, tak nazwałam klawisz który cofa się do poprzedniej karty usuwając całą moją historię =^=). ... koniec z tym. Miłego czytania! I pozdrawiam moją przyjaciółkę - Wiktorię która nadała mi pełno pomysłów do mojej głowy :**

_W poprzedniej części:_

_''Reeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Koooooooooooooochaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanieeeeeeeeeeeeeee tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy mooooooooooooooojeeeeeee! Gdzieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee jesteeeeeeeeeeeeśśśśśś? Czyżbyyyyyyy znóóóóóóów uuuuu swojeeeeeeeeeeego oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaannnnnnnn? Odeeeeeeeeezzzzwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiij sięęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę!'' Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć na cały głos. Jednak nie był to kobiecy głos, ale męski. I to w dodatku słyszany już wiele razy przez Rei i Drew._

_''Cholera...'' Powiedziała Rei._

**May POV**

''Cholera, cholera, cholera, CHOLERA! Kryjcie mnie!'' Rei zaczęła krzyczeć i biegać spanikowana po całym pokoju.

''Kto to...?'' zapytałam ciekawa.

''T...'' Drew chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak nie skończył ponieważ drzwi się otworzyły. Stał tam chłopak który zauważywszy blondynkę rzucił się w jej stronę. Pieguska nie stała ani chwili dłużej i zaczęła biegać ponownie w kółko.

''Ależ Rei, kochanie choć do mnie!'' namawiał ją chłopak wciąż ją goniąc. Miał brązowe włosy i lekko grzywkę na lewą stronę. Prawe ucho miał przebite srebrnym kolczykiem. Z tyłu jego włosy były lekko przedłużone - do ramion. Na głowie miał zielono- czarną czapkę. Oczy były koloru szarego, przenikliwe. Jego ubranie składało się z czarnej koszulki na którą miał nałożoną rozpiętą, ciemno zieloną z podwiniętymi rękawami , trochę przydługą koszulkę. Spodnie miał długie, szare i czarne trampki. Na jego lewym ramieniu siedziała Plusle - która gdy zauważyła Minuna, jak swój właściciel - zaczęła go gonić. Niebieski pokemon poszedł w ślady swojej właścicielki i również zaczął uciekać.

''Nie nazywaj mnie tak! I przestań! Nie zbliżaj się!'' odpowiedziała przerażona Rei. Właśnie wtedy skryła się za Drew, gdy brązowo włosy skoczył i chciał ją chwycić. Jednak ku jemu - i Drew - nieszczęściu chwycił Drew i pocałował w usta. Nastała krótka cisza po czym Drew i tam ten chłopak odsunęli się od siebie i zaczęli wycierać usta. Wymawiali wtedy również słowa typu ''Ugh!'', ''Bleh!'', ''Nigdy nie pozbędę się tego smaku! Ohydztwo!'', ''Możecie mnie teraz zabić, aby skrócić moje męki?...!''. Ja i Rei leżałyśmy na podłodze tarzając się, śmiejąc i płacząc jednocześnie. Uwierzcie, widok był niezapomniany!

_Kilka minut później _

**Normalna POV**

''Ahahahahah...'' powiedziała ocierając ostatnią łzę brunetka. Dwojga chłopców siedziała na łóżku odwrócona do siebie plecami z zaczerwienionymi twarzami. Gdy May spojrzała na nich ponownie wybuchła śmiechem wraz z blondynką. Jednak trwało to tym razem krócej.

_Po kolejnych kilku minutach_

''Dobra.. hah.. starcz..heheheh.. starczy...'' Powiedziała w końcu Rei wstając.

''To jest Jonathan'' powiedziała wskazując na gościa.

''Ekhem... Nathan...'' odchrząknął chłopak.

''Nathan, Jonathan... nieważne...'' mruknęła pod nosem. ''... znamy się z dzieciństwa, mieszka niedaleko stąd... niestety...'' tą ostatnią część szepnęła cicho.

''I jestem twoim chłopakiem'' dodał Nathan.

''HA! Chyba śnisz! Nie jesteś!''

''Jestem...''

''Nie jesteś!''

''Jestem...''

''NIE!''

''Tak...''

''NIE!''

''Tak...''

''NIE!''

''Tak...''

''NIE!'' w piegusce już się gotowało jednak szatyn nadal odpowiadał spokojnie.

''Tak...''

''NIE! CZEMU ZAWSZE TAK BARDZO MNIE WKURZASZ?! NIENAWIDZĘ GDY TO ROBISZ! CZEMU?!'' powiedziała prawie przez łzy Rei. Wtedy spojrzała na chłopaka, zwłaszcza w jego oczy. Uwielbiała je. Uwielbiała tą szarość która zawsze je przenikała, tą tajemniczość. Kochała go, i to bardzo. Jednak nie miała zamiaru się do tego przyznać.

''... bo cię kocham...'' odpowiedział cicho, spokojnie i czule. Wtedy po policzkach dziewczyny zaczęły spływać łzy. Przytuliła... nie... wręcz rzuciła się w jego ramiona głośno płacząc. Ocierała swoje oczy w jego ramię i wciąż powtarzała ''Czemu? Czemu? Czemu? Czem...'' jednak po chwili zasnęła. Tak, zasnęła. Spała w ramionach chłopaka którego kochała, jednak nigdy się do tego nie przyznała.

''Ugh... Rei...?'' spytała zaniepokojona May. Podeszła bliżej aby ją obudzić jednak w połowie drogi poczuła ciepłe ramię na ramieniu. Odwróciła się aby zobaczyć Drew który kręcił przecząco głową. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na blondynkę. Naprawdę spała. Potem spojrzała na Nathana. Siedział trzymając jej głowę na jego ramieniu i głaszcząc jej włosy. Widać było że ją kocha, opiekował się nią.

''To lecimy po moje pokeballe?'' zapytała w końcu brunetka.

Zielono włosy chłopak tylko skinął głową. Podszedł do szatyna i szepnął mu coś do ucha. Ten również tylko skinął głową.

''Chodź Flygon, czeka nas podróż!'' powiedział zielonooki do swojego pokemona.

''Flygon, Fly!'' stworek odpowiedział tylko entuzjastycznie.

_Przed domem_

Chłopak siedział już na swoim podopiecznym. Podał May rękę którą ona chwyciła. Wciągnął ją jednym zamachem na ''pokład''.

''Ruszajmy...'' powiedział chłopak klepiąc lekko pokemona po szyi. Ten zamachał kilka razy skrzydłami i wznieśli się w powietrze. Dla May było to zbyt szybko i chwyciła Drew w pasie. Ten tylko spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Brunetka od razu się zaczerwieniła i odwróciła wzrok. Spojrzała wtedy właśnie na okno pokoju od chłopa. Nadal na łóżku siedział... raczej leżał Nathan trzymając Rei. Tym razem obaj spali. Nawet jej pokemony. Minun i Plusle spali obok swoich właścicieli opartymi placami i trzymając się za łapkę. To wyglądało naprawdę słodko.

''Aaaaawwwww...'' wydała z siebie brunetka. ''Słodko razem wyglądają.''

''Gdyby Rei to usłyszała wydarłaby ci serce.'' Powiedział chłopak. Twarz dziewczyny zbladła i wydała z siebie ciche ''Ouh...''.

_Później_

Stali już przed starym domem Mayowym. **(lubię używać takie coś jak rzecz/imię + rzecz/imię, np. Maćkowy plecak. Pozdrowienia dla brata od Wiktorii :) **Dziewczyna właśnie z melancholią wspominała stare czasy. Kiedy to oprawiała w tym domu urodziny, kłóciła się z Maxem, płakała, śmiała się i spędzała czas z rodziną. Oczy nastolatki zaczęły napływać łzami. Dopiero chłopak wybudził ją z transu.

''Czerwcu, wszystko ok?'' zapytał zatroskany.

''Ta... czekaj, CO?! Jak mnie nazwałeś?!'' oburzyła się dziewczyna. Drew nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Uwielbiał ją denerwować, chociaż znali się dopiero kilka godzin. Brunetka spojrzała na niego kątem oka i wkurzona poszła w stronę drzwi. Chwyciła klamkę aby otworzyć drzwi, jednak... ani drgnęły. Drzwi były zamknięte - na klucz. Zielonooki spojrzał spanikowany na drzwi, potem na May która właśnie... poprawiała swoje włosy.

''Słuchaj to nie czas aby poprawiać swój wyg...''

''Cicho!'' przerwała mu pod koniec zdania ''... szukam czegoś...'' odpowiedziała. Grzebała w tych włosach przez dobrą minutę **(1 minuta 35 sekund i 2 setne... lol** **:3) **gdy w końcu wypowiedziała ''Aha! Mam to!'' i wyciągnęła ze swoich włosów wsuwkę.

''Po kiego ci wsuwka?'' zapytał nastolatek z grymasem na twarzy.

''Zobaczysz...'' odpowiedziała pewna swojego zwycięstwa May. Wsunęła wsuwkę do drzwi, przekręciła kilka razy i... otworzyła je.

''Wow...'' odpowiedział tylko cicho Drew. Ona uśmiechnęła się do niego triumfalnie. ''...ale to nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego.'' szybko prychnął odwracając wzrok. Nastolatka tylko pokręciła głową i weszła do środka. Dom był duży jednak pusty. Nie było tam żadnych mebli, ani nic. Sam kurz.

''Poczekaj'' powiedziała niebieskooka. Chłopak tylko skinął głową. Chwilę później dziewczyna wróciła tuląc swoje pokeballe do siebie. Wyszli z domu zamykając drzwi i lecąc na Flygonie do LaRousse.

_Później_

Właśnie schodzili z pokemona kiedy nagle ktoś krzyknął :

''KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !'' Oboje nastolatków spojrzało tylko na siebie i pobiegli w stronę Domu Drew i Rei - to stamtąd wychodził krzyk.

**No mam nadzieję że się spodoba. Przepraszam za wszelakie błędy =^= A kto to krzyknął? Zobaczymy w kolejnej części. Baju!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Witam was ponownie! I pozdrawiam wszystkich którzy to czytają :D Dzisiaj mam dobry humor, więc postaram się aby ta część historii również taka była. A się podzielę z wami moim szczęściem - przyjęli mnie do gimnazjum do którego chciałam iść! / Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa! Dobra, dobra wracam do historii... a i właśnie co do imienia szatyna - nazywa się Jonathan. W pierwszej części napisałam Damon, ale potem zapomniałam zmienić i jest teraz taki wielki fail ^^' No to, miłego czytania!**

_W poprzedniej_ części

_''KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !'' Oboje nastolatków spojrzało tylko na siebie i pobiegli w stronę Domu Drew i Rei - to stamtąd wychodził krzyk._

**Normalna POV**_  
_Czym prędzej otworzyli drzwi i pobiegli do schodów. Drew był na przodzie a May z tyłu. Dziewczyna potknęła się i szybko zamknęła oczy z przerażenia. Czekała na ból jednak ku jej zdziwieniu nie poczuła go. Szybko otworzyła je i zarumieniła się. Zamiast leżeć na schodach z obolałymi nogami była w ramionach chłopca. Zielonooki również się zarumienił. Nastała cisza.

''Ekhm... dzięki...'' powiedziała w końcu May wstając i idąc do pokoju nastolatka. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział i poszedł w jej ślady. Zza drzwi było słychać tylko rzucane przekleństwa, skowyt pokemonów i odgłos trzaskanych przedmiotów. Twarz zielonowłosego zbladła gdy usłyszał to ostatnie. Czym prędzej otworzył drzwi popychając May do tyłu. A w środku... na swoim Arcanine siedziała Rei rzucając w Nathana wszystkim co wpadnie w jej ręce, jej Onix ''walczył'' z jego Ivysuarem... właściwie próbował się poruszać ale był za wielki. Jej Minun uciekał przed Plusle próbująca go pocałować, Eevee ''warczał' na Latiosa który robił to samo, Mudkip bawił się z Larvitarem - jako jedyni nie walczyli, Dratini pełzał szczęśliwy po całym pokoju a Ninetails przyglądał się ciekawie jajku blondynki które leżało na łóżku. Nathan siedział skulony w prawym kącie pokoju a obok było pełno roztrzaskanego szkła.

''CZEMU GDY SIĘ OBUDZIŁAM SPAŁAM NA TOBIE?! WYTŁUMACZ!'' krzyczała pieguska rzucając niebieskim wazonem.

''Mój wazon!'' podskoczył Drew i próbował chwycić. Rzucił się aby go złapać i... złapał. Odetchnął spokojny. Jednak martwiło go co dokładnie jego siostra rozbiła. Spojrzał w róg - leżały tam kawałki jego ulubionego wazonu - zielonego, kawałki lustra, szklanki i kubka. W nastolatku zaczęło się gotować aż stał się cały czerwony. Nagle przed nim spadła szklanka. Była to kolejna rzecz którą rzuciła jego siostra. May stała spanikowana nie wiedząc co robić, Rei nadal rzucała czym popadnie, Nathan siedział skulony w kącie wymawiając ''Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, ...''

''MILCZ PSIE! WYTŁUMACZ MI DLACZEGO TAK SIĘ OBUDZIŁAM?!'' nadal krzyczała blondynka.

''... REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'' odezwał się nagle strasznie straszny głos. To był Drew.

''Absol wodny puls!'' rozkazał chłopak swojemu pokemonowi. Ten bez zastanowienia użył tego czego mu rozkazano. Atak trafił w Rei. Była cała mokra. Jej twarz nagle przybrała twarz szkarłatu z wściekłości.

''Chcesz walki braciszku? Dobrze... Arcanine szybki atak!'' rozkazała Rei. Stworek nie stał ani chwili dłużej i uderzył w przeciwnika. Ten opadł i z ledwością się podniósł. Drew przeklinał pod nosem. Rzadko używał Absola do walki.

''Dobra Absol, stalowy ogon!''

''Abso!'' powiedział pokemon. Nagle jego ogon zaczął świecić na biało. Stworek skoczył w powietrze i kierował swój ogon w głowę Arcanine.

''Arcanine ognisty pazur!'' nakazała pieguska.

''Arca!'' odpowiedział tylko pokemon. Jego pazur zrobił się biały ze srebrną poświatą **(nie pamiętam jak wygląda ten atak** **;_;) **. Pokemon skoczył w powietrze pazurem w stronę przeciwnika. Ich ataki się zderzyły. Pojawił się wybuch a potem pełno dymu. Każdy zaczął odkaszliwać.

''Ekh... Beaut... Beauty-yfly... Ekhkhkh! U-U..żyj sr... Rkh! Srebrnego wiat-tru... Ekhem!...'' szepnęła dusząc się May. Rzuciła swój pokeball z którego wyszedł pokemon motyl.

''Beauty!'' odpowiedział pokemon. Czym prędzej użył ataku którego kazano mu użyć. Jego srebrny wiatr rozwiał cały dym ukazując pokój. Był w okropnym stanie. Ściany i sufit były całe czarne z powodu wybuchu a meble miały pełno dziur i brudu. Twarz wszystkich zbladła.

''To twoja wina!'' wykrzyknęli równocześnie Rei i Drew.

''Ha, moja? Nie trzeba było strzelać we mnie wodnym pulsem!'' krzyknęła blondynka.

''Nie trzeba było rzucać moimi szklanymi rzeczami!'' odgarnął chłopak.

''Nie trzeba było zostawiać mnie z tym palantem!'' odpowiedziała pokazując palcem na Nathana.

''Nie trzeba było zasypiać!''

''GRRRRRR! Przestań! Masz mnie przeprosić! To TWOJA wina!'' krzyknęła ponownie pieguska.

''Chciałabyś! To TWOJA wina! Ty masz mnie przeprosić! Zniszczyłaś cały mój pokój!'' odkrzyknął zielonooki wymachując rękami. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie wściekłym wzrokiem i już mieli na siebie naskoczyć kiedy to May chwyciła Rei za ramiona, a Nathan Drew. Zaczęli się wyrywać krzycząc ''Puść mnie! Muszę zabić tą idiotkę!'', ''Puszczaj, ten gnojek musi mnie popamiętać!''. Sprzeczka trwałaby dalej gdyby nie odgłosy kroków dochodzące ze strony schodów. W drzwiach pojawiła się Caroline i Sarah. Matka May wydała z siebie tylko okrzyk strachu a Matka Drew i Rei prychnęła.

''Znowu? Gdzie teraz będzie Drew spał, co?! To już trzeci raz w ciągu dwóch miesięcy!'' odpowiedziała Sarah. Blondynka i zielonowłosy uspokoili się i spojrzeli na siebie. May i Nathan puścili ich. Wtedy oni podeszli do siebie i wypowiedzieli cicho ''Przepraszam...''. May uśmiechnęła się.

''Dobra, to załatwione. Teraz gdzie Drew będzie spał?'' zapytała Sarah.

''Na kanapie nie śpię. Jest strasznie twarda! Jeśli już to w łóżku Rei.'' odpowiedział stanowczo nastolatek.

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK?! W MOIM łóżku? Ale gdzie ja wtedy będę spała?! Pogrzało cię!?'' odparła blondynka.

''O, o! Wiem! Rei może nocować u nas! Będzie spała razem z May w pokoju. Zgadzasz się Sarah?'' zaproponowała Caaroline.

''Cóż... jeśli Rei się zgadza... to czemu nie.'' powiedziała z uśmiechem ich matka. Na twarzy Rei i May pojawił się wielki uśmiech. Skoczyły do siebie i zaczęły się przytulać, skakać i cieszyć.

''Będę u ciebie nocowała!''

''Wiem! Wiem! Będzie super!''

''No! I to jak! A właściwie...'' powiedziała Rei odwracając się w stronę matek ''... ile będzie trwał remont?''

''Cóż... może z tydzień. Trzeba wszystko wymienić. Zgadzasz się Caroline?'' zapytała błagalnym tonem Sarah.

''Ależ oczywiście! Dziewczynki nie będą sprawiały kłopotu! Nie martw się! A ty Rei idź się już spakować - zaraz idziemy.'' odpowiedziała Caroline idąc w stronę schodów wraz z Sarah.

''May chodź ze mną. Pomożesz mi się spakować. A wy...'' powiedziała do pokemonów ''...wracajcie'' dodała rzucając wszystkie jej pokeballe. Czerwony cień pochłonął każdy z jej pokemonów z osobna wciągając do kulek. Chwyciła je zręcznie i spakowała do torby. Podeszła do łóżka i odciągnęła Ninetailsa od jej jajka. Wzięła je i również spakowała do torby.

''Chodź'' zachęciła May aby poszła za nią. Drzwi do jej pokoju były niedaleko. Otworzyła je a Mayowym oczom ukazał się pokój większy od Drew. Miał turkusowe ściany i sufit na którym była wymalowana galaktyka. Było tam pełno gwiazd które wyglądały jak prawdziwe, księżyc, droga mleczna i wiele innych. Ściany były powywieszane plakatami z pokemonami. Przy lewej ścianie był ustawiony ogromny, czarny regał i biurko. Na regalu były same książki. Były one różnych wielkościach - grube, cienkie, średnie, małe, duże. Na biurku stała zaś granatowa lampka. Na przeciwko tego były dwie szafy. Jedna była ogromna a druga mniejsza. W tej mniejszej znajdowały się ubrania, a w większej...

''Chodź, pokaże ci...'' zachęciła pieguska. Podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją. W środku znajdowało się błękitne łóżko z niebieską poduszką. Na kołdrze leżała maskotka Mew.

''Mew...?'' zapytała brunetka chwytając maskotkę w ręce.

''Cóż... kiedyś spotkałam Mew... byłam wtedy mała... uratował mi życie...'' powiedziała siadając.

_FLASHBACK Rei_

Mała blondynka siedzi na plaży mocząc nogi. Nagle zauważa Magikarpia który płynie na coraz głębszą wodę.

''Magikarp, Magikarp!'' woła słodko podążając za pokemonem. Nagle na wodzie pojawiają się fale zaczynające przylewać jej głowę.

''Ugh... MAMO!..EHK! P-Pomóż! Ekhkhkh!'' dziewczynka zaczęła krzyczeć. Na plaży widziała tylko kilka osób płynących po nią jednak nic nie słyszała. I wtedy przed jej oczami pojawiła się ciemność. Obudziła się dopiero w wielkiej bańce. Na przeciwko niej siedział różowy stworek. Spojrzała na niego dziwnie a tamten tylko zaczął chichotać. Chwilę później oboje śmiali się na cały głos. Wtedy pokemon dotknął swoją łapką jej czoła. Ona ponownie zapadła w sen. Obudziła się na plaży. Nad nią stał ponownie ten sam pokemon. Z tyłu słyszała już jakieś krzyki. Korzystając szybko z okazji zadała jedno pytanie:

''Spotkamy się jeszcze?'' spytała słodko. Pokemon pokiwał tylko głową potwierdzając. Na twarzy małej Rei pojawił się wielki uśmiech. Pomachała jeszcze na pożegnanie swojemu różowemu bohaterowi i wpatrywała się w oddalający różowy punkt. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś krzyczy jej imię. Odwróciła się aby zobaczyć jej mamę i brata którzy ją wołają.

''Mama! Braciszek!'' krzyknęła biegnąc w ich stronę szczęśliwa.

_FLASHBACK END_

''I tak to było...'' powiedziała pieguska.

''Ah... a spotkałaś go?'' zapytała May. Blondynka ze smutkiem zaprzeczyła głową. Brunetka poklepała ją po plecach i uśmiechnęła się.

''Dobra! Muszę się spakować!'' wstała entuzjastycznie pieguska. Podeszła do szafy obok i zaczęła wyrzucać wszystkie ubrania. Za jej plecami był już naprawdę ogromny stos ubrań a ona nadal wyrzucała je z szafy.

''Co ona z Narnii je wyciąga?'' mruknęła pod nosem przestraszona May.

_Później_

Dwie dziewczyny były gotowe już do snu. Brunetka leżała na łóżku a blondynka obok na materacu. Była już 03:45.

''Wiesz... przegadałyśmy, zjadłyśmy i zrobiłyśmy wszystko co można zrobić na Pidgama Party... ale ominełyśmy jedną rzecz... Wiesz jaką?'' zapytała blondynka.

''Nie... jaką?''

''Gadanie o chłopakach!'' powiedziała podekscytowana. May spojrzała na nią tylko pustym wzrokiem.

''Oh proszę, oznacza to że masz jakiegoś chłopaka na oku? Czyżby Nathana?'' zapytała drażniąco dziewczyna. Rei skryła twarz w rękach cała czerwona i pokiwała twierdząco głową. May spojrzała na nią niedowierzająco.

''S-Serio?...'' zapytała nie pewnie.

''A wyglądam jakbym kłamała?!'' odwarknęła pieguska cała zaczerwieniona.

''... KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' zaczęła krzyczeć i skakać po łóżku May. Blondynka tylko zaczęła się śmiać co potem przeobraziło się w podwójny śmiech obu dziewczyn.

''May! Cicho tam!'' zawołał Max wkurzony.

''Pogadamy o tym jutro... Dobranoc...'' powiedziała May ''... słodkich snów o Nathanie'' dodała słodko.

''Branoc... nawzajem o Drew''

''Taaak... EH?! CZEKAJ,CO?! Coś TY powiedziała?!'' zagadnęła wysokim tonem brunetka. Pieguska zaczęła się tylko śmiać.

''Ty...TY!''

''MAY!'' krzyknęli tym razem Max i rodzice. Brunetka położyła się ponownie do łóżka i odwróciła plecami.

''Rano zginiesz...'' dodała mocno wkurzona. W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko chichot.

''Ha, ha, ha... bardzo śmieszne...'' powiedziała z grymasem na twarzy. Po chwili obie nastolatki spały spokojnie. Rei faktycznie śnił się Nathan. Stali na skraju wzgórza całując się przy zachodzie słońca. May zaś śniło się iż kierowała wodą... właściwie była magiem wody. Było to naprawdę fajne uczucie i chciała aby ten sen trwał jak najdłużej... **(ja miałam ostatnio taki sen ._. a uczucie kierowania wodą było niesamowite .3.)**

**Dobra! Skończyłam. I wiecie co? Straaaaaaaaaasznie super pisze się przy muzyce. I trzymajcie kciuki - jutro poprawiam sprawdzianu z matematyki! Cześć!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Witam, witam, witam! Witam ponownie i pozdrawiam! Tak jakoś nudzi mi się. Uczyć mi się nie chce, czytać też ani rysować... więc uznałam że napiszę kolejny chapter. A na poprawę sprawdzianu zaspałam i nie poprawiłam =^= cholera... Dobra, wracamy do historii - miłego czytania!**

_W poprzedniej części_

_''Ha, ha, ha... bardzo śmieszne...'' powiedziała z grymasem na twarzy. Po chwili obie nastolatki spały spokojnie. Rei faktycznie śnił się Nathan. Stali na skraju wzgórza całując się przy zachodzie słońca. May zaś śniło się iż kierowała wodą... właściwie była magiem wody. Było to naprawdę fajne uczucie i chciała aby ten sen trwał jak najdłużej..._

**Rei POV**

Obudziłam się wcześnie rano. Moje oczy nie widziały jeszcze wyraźnie. Wstałam lekko po czym od razu upadłam na materac. Na szczęście nie było słychać żadnego hałasu więc odetchnęłam z ulgą. May spała jeszcze przewracając się z boku na bok i mrucząc coś pod nosem. Ciekawie co jej się śniło...

**May POV**

Stałam na małej wysepce po środku oceanu. Wokół była tylko woda którą kierowałam jak chciałam. Było to naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie! W wodzie również pływały wodne pokemony jak Vaporeon, Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Seaking, Milotic i wiele innych. Widok był niezapomniany. Nagle z wody zaczął wyłaniać się Gyarados... a na nim siedział jakiś zakapturzony chłopak. Spojrzał na mnie spod kaptura i uśmiechnął się coś mamrocząc. Nie widziałam jego oczu ani nie słyszałam co mówił. Nagle czyste i niebieskie niebo zamieniło się w czarne chmury. Na ogromnym i spokojnym oceanie zaczęły się pojawiać małe fale, potem coraz większe i większe aż w końcu zaczęły mnie i wyspę zalewać. Miłe pokemony zaczęły się agresywnie zachowywać. Ich oczy świeciły na czerwono i zaczęły we wszystkie strony strzelać wodą. Zaczęłam panikować - próbowałam zmniejszyć fale za pomocą mojej magii ale nie ustępowały, magia znikła.

''Co się tutaj do cholery dzieje?! Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś?'' krzyknęłam gotowa do walki. Chłopak znowu się uśmiechnął i poklepał lekko swojego pokemona po głowie. Ten strzelił tylko Hiper promieniem w niebo i nastał spokój. Pokemony ustawiły się w równy rząd za Gyaradosem i wpatrywały się we mnie. Czułam się dziwnie. Spojrzałam na nastolatka... kogoś mi przypominał... nieważne. Już miałam mu podziękować kiedy pode mną pojawiła się wielka, czarna dziura. Zaczęła w nią spadać a wszystko inne zostało na górze. Wtedy usłyszałam tylko głośny śmiech. Dreszcze, ciarki i strach przeszły przeze mnie równocześnie. Zaczęłam krzyczeć na cały głos i płakać. Nagle przede mną pojawił się ten sam nastolatek co wcześniej. Śmiał się tak samo - a nawet głośniej. Zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Chwycił mnie jedną ręką wokół talli a drugą podtrzymywał mój podbródek. Wtedy spadł mu kaptur z głowy. Okazało się iż tym nastolatkiem był... Drew. Moje serce zamarło a on tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem. Zaczął swoje usta zbliżać do siebie... były coraz bliżej, bliżej, bliżej i bliżej. Czułam iż na moją twarz wkrada się coraz głębszy odcień szkarłatu. Poczułam lekko jego wargi i wtedy... obudziłam się.

**Normalna POV**

''KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' blondynka aż podskoczyła.

''Co ty do cholery jasne wyrabiasz, co?'' zapytała ze zgrozą wstając z podłogi. Jeszcze kilka minut temu zastanawiając co śni się brunetce... sama zasnęła. Jednak tym razem na podłodze.

''T-To... o-onn... Drre-e-ew...'' wybełkotała przerażona dotykając palcami swoich warg.

''Czekaj, czekaj... śnił ci się Drew?'' zapytała zszokowana i szczęśliwa Rei. Szczęście to nie trwało długo gdyż po chwili miała na sobie śmiertelny wzrok May. Dreszcze przeszły po jej plecach.

''C-Cóż... może opowiesz o swoim śnie...?'' zapytała z nutką nadziei w głosie. Nastolatka pokiwała twierdząca głową i gestem ręki kazała usiąść jej obok siebie.

''Więc...''

_Później_

Po opowiedzianym śnie... raczej snach bo blondynka uznała że również swój opowie uznały, że pójdą dzisiaj na miasto pozwiedzać sklepy. Czym prędzej poszły się przebrać... raczej poszła bo pierwsza była Rei a potem May.

''Dobra, gotowe!'' odpowiedziały chórem. Blondynka miała ubraną niebieską sukienkę na ramiączkach. Pod nią miała białe leginsy do kolan i niebieskie trampki. Włosy spięła w kucyk. Przez klatkę piersiową przebiegała jej ta sama torba co wczoraj. Brunetka ubrała czerwoną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, granatowe spodenki i trampki. Włosy spięła w dwa warkocze które spadały na jej ramiona. Już miały zejść po schodach kiedy nagle...

''Huh? Która godzina?'' spojrzała na telefon **(ouh yea, mają telefony .^.)** pieguska.

''Ekkk... M-May... jest 5:21...'' padła na kolana dziewczyna... całkowita - grupowa - załamka.

_Około 9:00_

''Yaaaaaaaaaa~ witajcie dziewczętaaaaaa...'' ziewając pomachała im Caroline przez drzwi. Na twarzy Rei pojawiło się... hmmm... zdziwienie. W swoim domu wstawała o 6:00 i szła ćwiczyć z pokemonami. Jednak często zaś wolała spać dłużej i to jak... suseł.

''Dzień dobry mamo~!'' brunetka odpowiedziała humorzaście. Wstała i poszła w stronę schodów a potem do kuchni. Jej matki powolnym, nieogarniętym krokiem zrobiła to samo. Pieguska tylko westchnęła ciężko i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Uważała że przez cały tydzień będzie niezła zabawa... i uznała że musi czegoś dokonać. Wstała ciężko z łóżka i w podskokach poszła w ślady May.

_Po śniadaniu _

''Dobra, zjadłyśmy śniadanie więc idziemy na zakupy?'' huśtała się na huśtawce Rei. Brunetka siedziała tylko w zamyśleniu na trawie po turecku. Wiatr lekko ''targał'' jej włosy w przód i tył dając efekt zastanawiającej się mądrej osoby nad sensem życia. Wpatrywała się w dom obok - Rei i Drew. Blondynkę zaczynało to już irytować. Zatrzymała się i podeszła cicho do niej od tyłu. Przybliżyła swoje usta do jej ucha i...

''Jak się masz, czerwcu?'' powiedziała z idealnym akcentem zielonookiego. Niebieskooka podskoczyła czerwieniąc się i chwytając za ucho.

''Dre...!'' odwróciła się gwałtownie chwytając za ucho. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie zastała tam nastolatka lecz jej przyjaciółkę - Rei. Właśnie śmiała się na cały głoś aż zaczęły jej spływać łzy.

''T...TY... TY SU...!'' nie dokończyła ponieważ pewna osoba weszła na podwórko... był to Drew. Miał ubraną zieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, granatowe spodenki i zielone trampki. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego dziwnie... May trzymała rękę nad głową Rei - miała przed chwilą ją walnąć - a blondynka trzymała się za brzuch. Chłopak nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Obie spojrzały na niego pustym wzrokiem i zaczęły pusto mrugać.

''Co tu tu robisz...?'' zapytała w końcu May. Chłopak wstał trzymając się za brzuch i chichocząc.

''Ahh... przyszedłem się... heheheh... spytać czy pójdziemy wszyscy... heheheheh... razem gdzieś... heheheheheheheeheheheheheheheheh...'' w końcu powiedział. Miał ubraną zieloną koszulkę, czarne krótkie spodenki i zielone trampki.

''Ni...''

''Dobra!'' okrzyknęła Rei. Nastolatek tylko ''rzucił'' swoją grzywką i ''obleciał'' je wzrokiem. Zatrzymał się na jego siostrze z przerażoną twarzą.

''Co...?'' zapytała głupkowato. On spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

''Ma-asz suk-kienkę...!'' krzyknął w końcu.

''I...?'' zapytała ponownie krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

''T-To że...ostatnio sukienkę-ę miałaś w... w... w... w... w pierwszej klasie!'' odkrzyknął cofając się do tyłu jakby była mordercą z nożem. Ona spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem i prychnęła. May stała ''po środku'' w oddali. Aktualnie wyglądało to tak, Drew stał z miną ''what the f**k'', Rei prychała oburzona cały czas i mruczała coś pod nosem a May spoglądała to na zielonookiego, to na blondynkę głupkowato. Pieguskę zaczynało to już irytować więc zaczęła przenosić ciężar ciała z jednaj na drugą nogę. Chłopak zauważywszy to odchrząknął.

''To co? Idziemy?'' podszedł do furtki i odwrócił głowę.

''Chwila, chwila, chwila! Jeszcze mój portfel!'' krzyknęła niebieskooka biegnąc w stronę drzwi.

''Ja swój wzięłam...'' odpowiedziała blondynka wyciągając swój portfel z torby. Rozejrzała się ale... była sama z Drew. Westchnęła głęboko i spakowała portfel. otworzyła ponownie torbę i... zobaczyła w środku swoje jajko. Spojrzała zdziwiona - była pewna że pakowała tylko pokeballe, portfel i kilka innych niezbędnych rzeczy. Zaś jajko zostawiła w specjalnym pojemniku ogrzewającym na biurku May. Miała coś powiedzieć jednak przerwał jej okrzyk niebieskookiej **(uznałam iż ''niebieskooka'' będę używała tylko do May)**. Spojrzała na nastolatkę - skakała w progu drzwi z czerwoną torbą w ręku_._

_Później_

''A właściwie gdzie jesteśmy...?'' zapytała brunetka stając przed pewnym budynkiem.

''Ha! Otóż oto największe centrum handlowe w mieście LaRousse!'' wskazała na budynek przed nimi. Był strasznie wysoki, oszklony i pełno było w nim ludzi.

''Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah '' szepnęła niebieskooka. Jeszcze nigdy nie była w tak... tłocznym miejscu. Weszli do środka. Na parterze były sklepy z pamiątkami i pokemonami. Dziewczyny wchodziły do każdego z nich a chłopak tylko prychnął za każdym razem. Wjechały widną potem na kolejne piętra. Były tam restauracje, sklepy z ubraniami, fryzjerzy dla pokemonów i wiele innych. Postanowili... a raczej postanowiły iść do pierwszego - lepszego sklepu z odzieżą. Chłopak był już zmęczony więc poszedł kupić coś do picia. Nastolatki rzuciły się w stronę drzwi - w środku było tylko kilka dziewczyn.

''Chodź - to niesamowita okazja!'' powiedziała May wskazując na ubrania. Odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki aby zobaczyć uśmiech na jej twarzy. Pobiegła w stronę nie ubrań lecz w stronę grupki dziewczyn. Podeszła od tyłu dziewczynę z kucykiem u boku i przytuliła ją. Ta odwróciła się dziwnie ale po chwili odwzajemniła uścisk. Potem wszystkie dziewczyny zrobiły grupowy uścisk.

''Długo się nie widziałyśmy!'' odkrzyknęła Rei zadowolona. Tamte tylko pokiwały twierdząco głową. Wtedy blondynka zachęciła May gestem ręki aby przyszła.

''To jest May...'' powiedziała chwytając niebieskooką za ramiona.

''Cześć!'' odpowiedziała machając ręką do nich.

''To jest Misty...'' powiedziała wskazując na pierwszą dziewczynę z prawej strony. Miała ubrane niebieskie spodenki do kolan, za dużą żółtą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i zwisające po bokach czerwone szelki. Na stopach miała czerwone trampki. Włosy miała koloru mocnego pomarańczowego z kucykiem po lewej stronie. Oczy były pięknym połączeniem koloru zielonego i niebieskiego. Jednak i tak większość uważała iż są one zielone. ''...to Dawn...'' dodała odwracając brunetkę w stronę następnej osoby. Miała na sobie ubraną jasnoróżową sukienkę z ciemniejszym paskiem. Jej buty, balerinki były takiego samego koloru co pasek. Włosy miała koloru niebieskiego spięte w dwa kucyki spadające na dół. Oczy były duże i koloru błękitnego.''... i to Iris.'' dodała ponownie odwracając niebieskooką w stronę innej osoby. Miała ciemną karnację i ciemno granatowe, puszyste włosy spięte z tyłu w warkocz. Ubrana była w białą koszulkę z długim rękawem i różową spódniczkę. Pod tym były białe leginsy do kostek i białe trampki.

''Więc... skąd pochodzisz?'' zapytała z ciekawością Dawn.

''Z Petalburgu...'' odpowiedziała z zamyśleniem May.

''...I przeprowadziła się tutaj wczoraj!'' dodała wesoło Rei. Brunetka tylko spojrzała na nią wzrokiem śmierci a ta uśmiechnęła się.

''Oh? Wczoraj? Czyli poznałaś już Drew?'' zapytała podekscytowana Misty.

''Nooo...'' odpowiedziała niepewnie niebieskooka.

''Ojojojojojojojojojojoj~! Biedna ty! Tak wcześnie poznać tego szatana!'' powiedziała Iris tuląc brunetkę. Ta stała tylko zszokowana nie wiedząc o myśleć.

''Wszystko słyszałem...'' odpowiedział arogancki głos. Wszystkie nastolatki odwróciły się i zobaczyły Drew opierającego się o drzwi.

''Oh, kapuściana głowa...'' powiedziała ze znużeniem brunetka. Ten spojrzał na nią ze złością i odchrząknął. Dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać pod nosem. Nagle zza jego pleców wyszła grupka chłopców.

''Poznaj moją drużynę... czerwcu'' odpowiedział z śmiechem i arogancją. Niebieskooka tylko prychnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

''To Ash...'' zaczął od nastolatka z Pikachu na ramieniu. Miał kruczoczarne włosy i jaśniejszą cerę niż Iris. Na głowie miał biało-czerwoną czapkę z niebieską połówką pokeballa z przodu. Jego oczy były koloru piwnego i pełne życia. Ubraną miał niebieską bluzę z kapturem, krótkie szare spodenki i niebieskie trampki. Obok stał chłopak o fioletowych włosach. Jego oczy były szare a wzrok przebijał twoje serce lodowym ostrzem. Po plecach May przeszedł równie zimny dreszcz. Ubraną miał szarą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, granatowe spodnie i szare trampki. ''...to Paul...'' powiedział wskazując na szarookiego. Ten spojrzał tylko ''z góry'' na dziewczynę.''... i to Trip'' dodał wskazując ponownie na kolejnego nastolatka. Miał żółtawe włosy do ramion i niebiesko - szare oczy. Ubraną miał pomarańczową, rozpinaną bluzę, niebieskie spodnie i czarne trampki. W ręce trzymał aparat o kolorze morskim. Robił zdjęcia wszystkiemu co mu się spodobało. Jednak May zauważyła iż najczęściej robił zdjęcia Iris. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wtedy zza grupki chłopców wyłonił się Nathan. Miał tą samą czapkę co wczoraj, czarną koszulkę, zielone spodenki i czarne trampki. Podszedł szybko do Rei i chwycił ją w talii jedną ręką. Drugą podtrzymywał jej podbródek blisko swoich ust. Osoby przechodzące obok zatrzymywały się i szeptały coś a potem odchodziły. Brunetka idealnie znała ten moment. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na Drew ale ten tylko z ciekawością przyglądał się swojej siostrze. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Po chwili blondynka odepchnęła Nathana i odwróciła się do niego plecami krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

''Bracie, wytłumacz mi, po kiego ich sprowadziłeś, co?'' zapytała z pretensją nadal odwrócona.

''Spotkaliśmy się więc uznałem że ich zapoznam...'' odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami ''... z czerwcem.'' dodał spoglądając na May. Ta zrobiła się cała czerwona ze złości.

''Nie musiałeś tego robić, KAPUŚCIANA GŁOWO!'' odpowiedziała odwracając się plecami.

''Oh, a żebyś wiedziała że musiałem, CZERWCU!'' odpowiedział również.

''Nie musi...''

''Cicho!'' krzyknęła pieguska. Każdy spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Chłopak odchrząknął i cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu, zaś brunetka stała tam gdzie stała. Wtedy Iris odchrząknęła dając znak głową niebieskookiej aby się odwróciła. Ta spojrzała na nią i potem odwróciła się. Stała sama na środku. Spanikowana cofnęła się w tłum jej nowo poznanych koleżanek.

''Więc...'' zaczęła ''... od kilku lat...'' w tym momencie się zastanowiła ''... właściwie od trzech lat nasze drużyny konkurują ze sobą...'' dodała okrążając obie drużyny ''... w różnych konkursach na przykład, walkach, zbieraniu przedmiotów i wiele innych...'' powiedziała stając na środku ''... to jest drużyna Drew...'' dodała wskazując na grupkę chłopców i pokazując swojemu 'oni-san' język. On tylko prychnął i odwrócił głowę. ''...a to drużyna Rei.'' powiedziała wskazując na grupkę dziewczyn i siebie. Zaśmiała się wtedy pod nosem. ''Przez całe wakacje konkurujemy ze sobą aby 3 tygodnie przed zakończenie przegrana drużyna służyła przez te 3 tygodnie wygranej.'' zakończyła z dumą. ''Wszystko jasne?'' zapytała skierowana do May. Ta skinęła tylko twierdząco głową.

''Dobra...'' powiedziała ponownie pieguska ''... pierwszym zadaniem w tym roku będzie...'' zastanowiła się. ''...co będzie?'' zapytała w końcu głupkowato. Wszyscy mieli grupową załamkę a blondynka stała po środku nie wiedząc co robić.

''To może walka...'' odezwał się swoim lodowatym tonem Paul. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego i zgodzili się. Wtedy rozległ się głośny burkot brzucha.

''Ojojojojojoj... może najpierw coś zjemy...?'' zapytał Ash trzymając się za brzuch. Misty podeszła do niego i uderzyła w głowę ręką.

''Głupek...'' dodała. Ten wydał z siebie tylko 'Ow...!' a po chwili zapytał...

'Czemu za każdym razem mnie uderzasz... to booooooooooli...'' powiedział ze smutną miną.

''Bo ci się należy.'' odpowiedziała prosto. Ten spojrzał na nią smutno. Ona spojrzała na niego również ale odwróciła wzrok idąc do dziewczyn.

''W sumie... też jestem głodna...'' powiedziała zakłopotana May. Rei wzdychnęła i zgodziła się aby kupić coś do jedzenia.

_Później_

Po zjedzonym lunchu uznali iż pójdą do domu Rei i Drew aby stoczyć walkę. Szli tak wszyscy chodnikiem rozmawiając, żartując, smiejąc się i więcej. Wyglądało to tak, z przodu szedł Nathan mówiąc coś do Rei która ko ignorowała, potem był Trip i Iris opowiadający sobie kawały i śmiejąc się, za nimi byli Paul i Dawn idący cicho obok siebie nic nie mówiąc. Tylko czasami niebieskowłosa spoglądała na niego jednak szybko odwracała go, gdyż on posyłał jej zimny wzrok. Sam po tym odwracał go dodając 'Kłopotliwa...'. Na samym końcu szli obok siebie Drew i May mówiąc do siebie 'Czerwiec...', 'Kapuściana głowa...' i tak w kółko. W końcu doszli do ich domu. Weszli na podwórko - było puste. Trochę dalej za domem było idealne miejsce do stoczenia walki.

''Więc... kto walczy?'' zapytała brunetka odwracając się do nich.

''Cóż... zazwyczaj bylśmy podzieleni na pary, Paul i Dawn, Ash i Misty, Trip i Iris, Drew i Ja i Nathan...'' powiedziała. ''... ale skoro jesteś ty to będziesz z Drew!'' dodała słodko.

''Oh, zajebiście...'' mruknęła pod nosem spoglądając na zielonowłosego.

''Dobra, dziewczyny wyciągajcie patyki.'' powiedział Ash trzymając w ręku 5 patyków. Każda z nastolatek wyciągnęła jeden. Chodziło oto że ta która ma najkrótszy walczy. Wypadło na... Misty. Zielonooka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - dawno nie walczyła i przydałoby rozprostować nogi... raczej pokemony. Stanęła za domem a kruczoczarny stanął przed nią.

''Wychodź!'' krzyknęli równocześnie wyrzucając swoje pokeballe w powietrze. Z pokeballa Misty wyszedł Gyarados, a z Asha Charizard. Jak potoczy się walka? W następnym rozdziale!

**Dobra, w końcu koniec! Mam nadzieje że się spodoba i przepraszam za błędy! Pa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Witajcie! Coś długo mnie nie było, ne? Gomene za to wszystko - miałam małe problemy i od tygodnia wena mnie opuściła ._. plus chce jeszcze książki przeczytać, spotkać się z przyjaciółmi i oglądnąć w końcu wszystkie części Resident Evil. Cholera... dobra, dobra wracam do historii. Miłego czytania!**

_W poprzedniej części_

_Zielonooka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - dawno nie walczyła i przydałoby rozprostować nogi... raczej pokemony. Stanęła za domem a kruczoczarny stanął przed nią._

_''Wychodź!'' krzyknęli równocześnie wyrzucając swoje pokeballe w powietrze. Z pokeballa Misty wyszedł Gyarados, a z Asha Charizard. _

**Normalna POV**

Pokemony ryknęły głośno na znak iż są gotowe do walki. Właściwie Misty miała przewagą swoim wodnym pokemonem nad ognistym, ale nic nie wiadomo.

''Dobra, walczycie na dwie rundy. W drugiej rundzie wygrany również może zmienić pokemona jeśli chce...'' zaczął Nathan ''...wszystko rozumiecie?''. Ash i Misty kiwnęli twierdząco głową i spojrzeli na siebie.

''Mimo iż przyjaźnimy się od dzieciństwa nie licz że dam ci fory!'' powiedziała dumnie zielonooka krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

''Ty również!'' odpowiedział równie dumnie czarno włosy. Wtedy ich wzrok się spotkał. Rudowłosa szybko odchrząknęła i odwróciła lekko głową udając że kaszle. Ash spojrzał na nią głupkowato nie wiedząc co robi. May wtedy wzdrygnęła się.

''Czy Misty... w Ashu... no wiecie...'' zaczęła niepewnie. Dawn nie odwracając wzroku na brunetkę kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Niebieskooka wydała z siebie tylko ciche ''Oohhh...''. Iris skrzyżowała ręce i wzdychnęła.

''Zaczęło się jakoś rok temu...'' zaczęła ''...wtedy Misty uświadomiła sobie co czuje do Asha...'' spojrzała na zielonooką która stała nadal odwrócona wzrokiem i trzymającą dłoń na ustach. Wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz popłakać. Jej druga ręka wisiała bezczynnie zaciśnięta w pięść. Piwnooki **(lol ._.)** patrzał na nią nadal głupio. Nie wiedział czy ona przygotowuje się tak do walki czy kaszle.''... ale ten idiota o tym oczywiście nie wie...'' zaczęła zaciskać swoje pięści z całych sił. ''... nie wie ile Misty musi przechodzić aby nie zepsuć tej przyjaźni którą stworzyła przez lata... Ona nie chce jej zepsuć... Ash jest dla niej zbyt cenny... Nie wie że ona go kocha. On naprawdę tego nie wie! Czemu musi być takim głupcem?! CZEMU!'' wykrzyknęła uderzając ręką w drzewo które stało za nią. Rozległ się trzask łamanego drewna. Każdy spojrzał w stronę grupy nastolatek. Granatowowłosa stała z pięścią wepchniętą w korę drzewa i z spuszczonym wzrokiem. Wydała z siebie ciche ''Au...'' i spojrzała na dłoń. Była cała pocięta, zakrwawiona i pełno było w niej kawałków drewna.

''Chyba muszę iść do łazienki...'' powiedziała chłodno. Spojrzała na Dawn dając znak aby z nią poszła.

''Dawn...?'' zapytała. Ta tylko zaprzeczyła gestem ręki i powiedziała:

''Ja nie idę, chce zobaczyć mecz - niech Trip z tobą pójdzie.'' odpowiedziała słodko. Oczy brązowookiej rozszerzyły się. Spojrzała ze złością i rumieńcami na jej przyjaciółkę. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niej. Już miała coś powiedzieć kiedy poczuła dotyk ręki na swoim ramieniu. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła żółtowłosego. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i zapytał:

''To co, idziemy?'' Iris bez mrugnięcia okiem kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Przy Tripie była jak... zaczarowana lalka. O co by poprosił ona zrobiłaby to. Zaczęli iść w stronę drzwi i w połowie drogi brązowooka zatrzymała się.

''Możesz już puścić moje ramię...'' mruknęła do nastolatka. Ten tylko zaczerwienił się i puścił je od razu.

''P-Przepraszam...'' wybełkotał zakłopotany. Iris spuściła wzrok i poszła dalej. Chłopak tylko spojrzał na nią i wzdychnął zmęczony. May spojrzawszy na nich i uśmiechnęła się.

''Oni również?'' zapytała ze śmiechem. Tym razem Dawn spojrzała na nią i ponownie zgodziła się.

''Jednak tym razem dotyczy to obu stron.'' dodała. Obie nastolatki zaczęły cicho chichotać. Wtedy Misty odchrząknęła. Każdy spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

''To co zaczynamy?'' zapytała pewna nadal nie spoglądając na jej przeciwnika.

''Oh, tak... mecz...'' mruknął cicho Nathan ''..więc gotowi?!'' wykrzyknął. Przeciwnicy zgodzili się i ustawili gotowi do rozkazania ataku.

''Więc zaczy... właśnie kto pierwszy?'' zapytał niepewnie. Wszyscy upadli na kolana prócz Nathana z zdziwioną miną i Paula z kamienną... lodowatą twarzą.

''Niech to będzie Misty...!'' odpowiedział Ash chwytając się za czoło. Nastolatka zgodziła się i szybko wydała rozkaz ataku.

''Hydro pompa!'' wskazała na Charizarda. Pokemon bez zastanowienia wypuścił ze swojego pyska mocny strumień wody który uderzył mocno przeciwnika. Pomarańczowy pokemon cofnął się do tyłu i ryknął na cały głos.

''Ej, można tak?!'' krzyknął przerażony chłopak spoglądając na brązowowłosego. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami nic nie mówiąc. Ash przeklął pod nosem.

''Dobra, zaczynamy...'' mruknął ''... Miotacz płomieni!'' krzyknął dając znak do ataku. Stwór wypuścił ze swojego pyska płomienie które leciały w stronę Gyaradosa.

''Unik!'' wydała szybko nastolatka. Pokemon odsunął się i nie dostał. Pomarańczowa uśmiechnęła się i już miała dać rozkaz ataku kiedy usłyszała ryk bólu pokemona. Okazało się że Charizard wypuścił szybko jeszcze jeden miotacz płomieni który uderzył wodnego stwora. Misty spojrzała ze złością na jej przeciwnika który tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko.

''Ksa...'' mruknęła ''... Miotacz płomieni!'' wykrzyknęła.

''Ty również Charizard!'' krzyknął Ash. Pokemony w tej samej chwili użyły ataków. Oba się spotkały tworząc wieli wybuch. Każdy zasłonił sobie twarz i odsunął lekko. Pył w końcu spadł i ukazały się dwa pokemony. Każdy dychał ciężko i był cały podrapany.

''Jeszcze raz!'' wskazali na swojego przeciwnika. Stwory ponownie użyły tego ataku. Historia się powtórzyła ale z jeszcze większą siłą. Wiatr był jeszcze silniejszy iż wszystkim co mieli spięte włosy rozpuścił je. Dym opadł ponownie i ukazał jeszcze bardziej zmęczone pokemony. Dwojga przyjaciół przeklęła pod nosem. Mieli o wiele mniej ograniczone ataki. Ich pokemony były na skraju sił - zwłaszcza Gyarados. On dyszał najwięcej i był najbardziej poraniony.

''Smoczy oddech!'' wykrzyknął nastolatek. Pokemon smok ryknął i użył ataku. Zielony dym leciał wprost na pokemona, a Misty stała jak nieruchoma. Strasznie bała się tego ataku - jako małe dziecko straciła tak bliską jej osobę. Ash wiedział o tym dobrze, ale najwidoczniej był za bardzo pochłonięty walką. Atak był coraz bliżej wodnego pokemona, a nastolatka stała jak kamienny posąg. Gyarados ryknął i wypuścił Hiper promień. Oba ataki zderzyły się bardzo blisko wodnego smoka. Pokemon ryknął z bólu i upadł.

''Wyg...'' Nathan już miał ogłosić wyniki kiedy wodny stwór zaczął powoli się podnosić.

''Nic ci nie jest?'' zapytała zaniepokojona Misty. Pokemon tylko ryknął w odpowiedź. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Jednak nadal trzęsła się z powodu poprzedniego ataku.

''Smo...'' piwnooki chciał wydać rozkaz ataku jednak zobaczywszy iż po policzku jej przyjaciółki spływa łza, cofnął się. Właśnie przypomniał sobie czemu Misty nie wydała ataku - bała się.

''Ah, głupek!'' pomyślał uderzając się ręką w czoło. ''Dobra... to może...'' zaczął w myślach ''... o, wiem!''

Ustawił się wyprostowany i wskazał na wodnego pokemona. ''Sejsmiczny wstrząs!'' rozkazał. W oczach - jak u innych tam zebranych, prócz Asha - pojawił się strach. Sejsmiczny wstrząs to był jeden z najsilniejszych ataków Charizarda. Ognisty smok ryknął głośno i zaczął lecieć w stronę jego przeciwnika. Gyarados spojrzał na Misty która nadal cała się trzęsła. Nastolatka spojrzała na jej podopiecznego i kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Wodny smok zamknął oczy i czekał na ból. Właściwie przyszedł on po kilku sekundach i stwór ryknął głośno z bólu. Pomarańczowy smok chwycił go w pasie i leciał w górę. Gdzieś 17 metrów nad ziemią zrobił on kilka okrążeń. Wtedy skrył lekko skrzydła i zaczęli spadać na ziemię. Nastolatka wtedy ugięła lekko nogi i przygotowała się aby rozkazać atak. Miała plan - i nie wiedziała czy się powiedzie. Oba pokemony zbliżały się do gruntu. Gyarados zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć, a Charizard tylko prychnął. Zaczął obluźniać uścisk i rozkładać skrzydła.

''Teraz, Atak ogonem!'' wykrzyknęła pomarańczowowłosa zamykając oczy i dłonie. W tym samym momencie co ognisty smok puszczał przeciwnika, on uderzył go z całej siły w głowę. Oba pokemony z całej siły uderzyły w ziemię. Pył ogarnął połowę podwórka zmuszając wszystkich do kaszlenia.

''Ekh... sreb-rny wiat...hkjk..r-r...'' rozkazała ktusząc się May. Wyrzuciła pokeball w powietrze z którego wyszedł Beautyfly radośnie krzycząc swoje imię. Czym prędzej użył ataku i rozprowadził cały dym. Dawn kaszląc jeszcze otworzyła oczy i ujrzała ślicznego pokemona-motyla! Rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła z całych sił. May spojrzała speszona na niebieskowłosą. A wracając do walki... oba pokemony leżały nieruchomo na trawie... właściwie ziemi bo trawa została już brutalnie wyrwana.

''Rem...'' Nathan znów nie dokończył ponieważ wodny i ognisty pokemon zaczęły się podnosić. Wstali u skraju sił trząść się coraz bardziej. Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem wzrokiem. Wtedy rozległ się głośny ryk. Charizard upadł na ziemię nie przytomny.

''Wygrywa Misty!'' okrzyknął w końcu brązowowłosy wskazując na nastolatkę. Ta nawet się nie uśmiechnęła a od razu podbiegła do pokemona. Upadła przed nim na kolana i zaczęła głaskać po głowie. Pokemon wydał z siebie tylko cichy ryk i zasnął. Ona spojrzała na niego i po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Wyciągnęła jego pokebal i powiedziała cicho ''Wracaj...''. Czerwony cień objął całego stwora i po chwili wrócił z nim do czerwono-białej piłki.

''Heh... to była dobra walka...'' podszedł do niej Ash trzymając pokeball w ręce. Dziewczyna tylko odwróciła głowę nic nie mówiąc.

''Misty... ja... ja przepraszam...'' zaczął niepewnie.

''Oh, naprawdę? Dobrze wiedziałeś że boję się Smoczego oddechu!'' wykrzyknęła odwracając całą zapłakaną twarz. Chłopak spojrzał na nią przerażony i cofnął się lekko.

''Ja... ja.. prze-''

''Co mnie obchodzi twoje przepraszam?! Czemu go użyłeś?!'' krzyknęła jeszcze bardziej i przez łzy.

''Serio? To może przestałabyś zgrywać małą dziewczynkę która boi się jednego idiotycznego ataku!'' odkrzyknął ze złością.

''Myślisz że to takie proste?!'' zapytała ze zgrozą.

''Hmm... pomyślmy... tak!'' krzyknął zdenerwowany. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pustym wzrokiem i spuściła wzrok.

''Czy... czy kiedykolwiek ktoś bardzo ci bliski umarł... z... z powodu właśnie tego ataku... albo n-nie... z jakiegokolwiek...?'' zapytała przez łzy nadal spuszczonym wzrokiem. Nastolatek ucichł i nic nie odpowiedział.

''UMARŁ?!'' wykrzyknęła w twarz chłopcu. Ten nadal nic nie odpowiadał.

''No właśnie...'' powiedziała nadal zdenerwowana. Jej ręka zaczęła lekko drgać i zaraz miało zdarzyć się coś czego na pewno by żałowała. Nagle poczuła dotyk ręki na swoim ramieniu. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła Rei która zaprzeczała głową. Jej ręka przestała drgać a ona sama uspokoiła się. Chłopak stał ze spuszczonym wzrokiem i rękami w kieszeniach. Jego Pikachu ciągnął go lekko za nogawki spodni ze zmartwionym wzrokiem. Blondynka wzięła zielonooką przez ramię i zaprowadziła do domu. Dawn zauważywszy to poszła w ich ślady. May stała chwile jak osłupiała bo nie wiedziała co robić - jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała od nikogo kłótni... no, chyba że jej i Max'a. Ktoś lekko popchnął ją do przodu. Ukradkiem oka zobaczyła iż był to Drew który gestem głowy zachęca ją do pójścia za dziewczynami. Kiwnęła lekko głową i rozkazała jej pokemonowi wrócić do pokeballa. Schowała go i czym prędzej pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Nastolatek odprowadził nastolatkę wzrokiem do domu i spojrzał na jego przyjaciela. Chłopak nadal stał na środku pobojowiska ze spuszczonym wzrokiem i nie zwracając uwagi na podopiecznego którego tak kochał. Paul stał nadal ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i lodowatą twarzą. Nathan spojrzał ze współczuciem na Asha, ale nie wiedział co robić. Zielonowłosy wzdychnął cicho - uważał że otaczali go sami idioci... Podszedł do piwnookiego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Ten tylko spojrzał .

''Będzie dobrze...'' powiedział zielonooki. Nastolatek tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

_ W pokoju Rei_

Rei, May i Dawn siedziały na łóżku w pokoju blondynki wokół Misty. Nastolatka właśnie coś opowiadała, a co? Posłuchajmy...

_Flashback_

Cztery dziewczynki huśtały się na huśtawkach. Było słychać śmiech i zadowolenie w głosie. Mała dziewczynka o pomarańczowych włosach spięte w dwa kucyki o niebieskim kolorze, niebieskiej sukience, bucikach i pluszaku Togepi podeszła do pierwszej z nich.

''Daisy, wpuścisz mnie?'' zapytała się blondynki i zielonych oczach, różowej sukience i butach.

''Nie!'' odpowiedziała odwracając głowę. Dziewczynka z smutną miną podeszła do kolejnej.

''A ty?'' zapytała niebieskowłosą o brązowych oczach, żółtej sukience i sandałach.

''Nie Misty!'' również odpowiedziała odwracając głowę. Dziewczynka posmutniała jeszcze bardziej i podeszła do kolejnej. Spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na różowowłosą o niebieskich oczach, pomarańczowej sukience i sandałach.

''Lily...?'' zapytała Misty przez łzy. Ta prychnęła i odwróciła głowę. Zielonooka zaczęła płakać.

''Choć, ja cię wpuszczę.'' ktoś powiedział. Dziewczynka podniosła swój wzrok i ujrzała jej czwartą siostrę **(w tym opowiadaniu ma 4 siostrę .^.).** Miała śliczne, brązowe włosy, fiołkowe oczy i fioletową sukienkę i klapki. Zachęciła ją gestem ręki.

''Roooseeeee!'' wykrzyknęła dziewczynka tuląc się do siostry. Ta również ją przytuliła.

_Później_

Pięć sióstr wraca do domu śmiejąc się i rozmawiając - w tym momencie były jednością. Nagle zza krzaków wyleciał rozwścieczony Vibrava. **(._. w Kanto... lol...)**

''Co to?!'' krzyknęła przerażona Lily.

''To Vibrava...'' odpowiedziała spokojnie Rose ''... skryjcie się za mnie.'' rozkazała swoim siostrom. Te posłusznie skryły się za nią. Pokemon obserwował wszystko z ciekawością gdy nagle... użył smoczego oddechu. Brunetka szybko popchnęła swoje siostry na ziemię i osłoniła je własnymi plecami. Jej źrenice zwężyły się w chwili dostania atakiem. Opadła na ziemię... martwa. Stwór odleciał czym prędzej i nie wrócił.

''ROOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEE!'' krzyknęła przerażona Misty. Podczołgała się do martwego ciała i zaczęła je budzić. Trzy siostry skuliły się z tyłu i zaczęły płakać. Dziewczynka zrozumiawszy sytuację zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać na cały głos.

_Flashback END_

''Oh... więc tak to było...'' powiedziała niebieskooka. Misty kiwnęła tylko twierdząco głową.

''Przykro mi...'' powiedziała smutno niebieskowłosa.

''Mhm, nic się nie stało...'' odpowiedziała pocierając ostatnią łzę zielonooka. Właśnie pieguska miała coś powiedzieć kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem. W środku stała Iris z zawiniętą ręką w bandaż i uśmiechem na twarzy.

''Umówiłam się z Tripem!''

**Dum, dum, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Skończone! W końcu... =^= i na koniec mam świadectwo z paskiem! Ahahahahahah~! Cieszę się i to bardzo! Dobra, przepraszam za błędy i do zobaczenia następnym razem!**


End file.
